


Collection of Haikyuu drabbles

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Routine, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Collection of Haikyuu drabbles. Genres and relationships/pairings are stated in the title of each drabble.More drabbles will be added.





	1. Wishes (Bokuto/Kuroo, rating: M, slash, post-canon, daily life, ER)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сбор 68](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469142) by Belka13. 



> from saltyzebra: Please, be aware that English is not my native language. Thank you.

If Kuroo had thousand wishes, he would choose a red Toyota, a credit for sociology and a pair of new shirts with Marvel print instead of his old rag, drenched in trashy instant coffee, and the other one, burnt by cigarette stubs and which Bokuto is wearing now while stretching with his eyes shut. It is too tight for him anyway.

But Kuroo, of course, has no wishes. Well, maybe he has, but where he can get a genie or a magic wand and ask for a pittance to buy a beer and a ramen. Or a new toothpaste. The one they bought on special could get you dead if you just smell it.

Something behind his back rumbles, cutting heavy thoughts on an especially sour note. Kuroo looks back and sees Bokuto yawning and rubbing his eyes with both hands.

Perhaps, Kuroo still has time to finish his teeth brushing and to change clothes.

He has not.

“Mmmm…Tetsu-Tetsu…Wanna morning Tetsu…” sleepy Bokuto bumps into Kuroo`s shoulder, grabbing the long-suffering shirt with one hand and touching a waistband with another. Calloused palms touch Kuroo`s skin, he feels drool on his neck and a boner pressed against his butt. Bokuto has woken up – though not all of him – and that means Kuroo will probably miss his breakfast or be late for classes. Or maybe both.

“If I am late again, I won`t pass,” but Kuroo can`t make that sound irritated enough. Bokuto gets right underneath Kuroo`s boxers and covers his dick with a dry hand. He strokes him as if Kuroo is an angry cat – carefully but persistently. Kuroo feels his toes curling; his stomach goes in knots. Then Bokuto`s fingers hit a nipple, and Kuroo shakes with pleasure shamelessly.

“Wait a second,” his mouth is full of a menthol toothpaste. “Let me at least wash my mouth”.

No way in hell Bokuto waits. He greedily leaks Kuroo`s neck, causing his spine trembling. Slowly, painfully slowly Bokuto grinds against Kuroo`s naked ass, tensed in anticipation.

“Te-tsu-rrrro!” Bokuto roars like a hurricane wave, forcing Kuroo to lean harder, closer to his tensed hot body as though Bokuto burns. Indeed, he does, blazing hard, inflaming Kuroo from inside as well. How else could he feel like this? As if lava runs in his veins, as if the armored skin sprawls, revealing all his shameful insides.

Bokuto, suddenly and untimely, freezes and collapses with his full weight at Kuroo`s weak, trembling body.

“Hey,” Kuroo shrugs his shoulder, “did you really fall asleep?’

Bokuto mumbles something, nuzzling into Kuroo, and hugs him, hanging unconscious. Kuroo hardly manages to pull his paints and boxers back without dropping Bokuto down. He reaches a kitchen, exhausted, and finds a coffee cup by feel. Gross cold crud falls into his empty, poisoned with a nicotine gut, gurgling there. But the burning sensation inside does not die, aiming to his crotch, leaking thought the thin fabric with heavy scent of precome.

Bokuto smiles without breaking an embrace. He sleeps standing up, like a shameless owl he is.

Kuroo closes his eyes and blows smoke at the ceiling.

If Kuroo had thousand wishes, he would choose a cup of trashy coffee, this morning and sleepy Bokuto, sniffling in his shoulder. But Kuroo, of course, has absolutely no wishes. All of them have just come true and, as it seems, for good.


	2. Creak (Bokuto/Kuroo, rating: G, slash, daily life, ER)

“Wait!”

Kuroo freezes immediately with his hands tangled in a shirt.

“Stand still,” Bokuto says quieter, pushing him in the chest.

No, as Kuroo understands after long voiceless minutes, not pushing – keeping him in place.

The sweat is dripping down his neck, his back, his hands, biting a fresh abrasion on the elbow.

“Just stand,” Bokuto is only mouthing words, “still.”

Bokuto`s lips are dry. Scratchy, for sure. His palm, wet and clammy, is pressing against Kuroo`s chest painfully.

The chest painfully cracks inside.

“Please, stand still,” Bokuto moves his fingers down, and it feels like he is using a rusty knife.

Five rusty knives.

A croaked sound, that he made, digs deep inside Kuroo`s skull. His vision goes blurry, turning Bokuto`s face into dreadful grin.

“Bokuto?”

“What?” the other boy exhales, leaning hard on his tensed fingers as though he wants to put them though.

He`d better rip Kuroo`s guts out, seriously.

“What yourself!”

Kuroo`s abs aches as if he trained for a long time, even though they both actually did just that.

“Stand still”, Bokuto abruptly takes his hand off, bumping his head against the opposite wall.

Kuroo does as he was asked.

Bokuto stares but it feels like he smashes Kuroo`s ribs.

Something deep in the chest creaks, though none of them breathes anymore.

No air.

**Author's Note:**

> Million thanks to amazing Belka13 for her fascinating stories.


End file.
